path of hate
by anononymas
Summary: helping out an enemy was one thing but befriending the enemy is impossible especially when he hates you as much as oil hates water . yes life is no sunshine and daises for us either.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: harrypotter and movies all belong to j.k rowling and warner bros.

Miss Pansy Parkinson , working as fashion designer was nervous for the second time in her life. Though in her 21 years she was taught not to ever feel any emotions like any pureblood woman is but this has been nerve wracking already.

The frist time had been when she heard lord voldemort's voice in Hogwarts when wizarding war was about to start . she nearly gave harry potter away which she regretted but made peace with both harry and ron after the war but wasn't successful in making peace with Hermione granger nor ginny weasley . at that time it didn't matter because she knew they would never forgive her or will they ever cross their paths in her life but here it was after 4 years of war and an open door of LOVELESS AND CLUELESS office with a very annoying assistant named luna lovegood glaring holes in her skull.

"would you like some tea miss Parkinson?" . lovegood spoke through her annoying professional voice. Pansy closed her eyes and wished for it to go away .

" no thankyou" . pansy smiled as lovegood stared blankly at her . she annoyingly reminded her of someone . someone she really loved and hated and want to kill that person at same time.

Pansy looked at the grandfather clock being placed behind lovegood's cubicle and noticed they were late well half in hour slammed the magazine in the coffee table and marched in her jimmy choo heels to luna lovegood.

"lovegood"? pansy called luna . but as usual the blond didn't respond to her just continue staring at water plant . pansy noticed nothing in that water plant. " lovegood , lovegood"? again no reply . "lovegood can't you hear me?" pansy spoke angrily . again luna didn't made any reply .

" er… luna"? pansy spoke awkwardly at the blond. " yes pansy"? luna smiled at her. The nerve of her! Oh she's going down way down .

" why didn't you replied earlier"? pansy spoke huffingly.

" well if you do have to call me call me by name pansy my name is luna not lovegood its been 4 years now I think now would be a good time to start and plus I saw your reaction when I called you miss Parkinson believe me it wasn't pretty"

" fine then _luna _where is your boss? It's been half in hour already and I have a very important meeting to attend"

" they will be right here in any moment pansy , don't worry" luna smiled.

Pansy sat down with a humph! And picked up the magazine as she was about to flip the page . a loud crack was heard .

" so sorry I was late , I was caught up at the hospital and lost my bag in process but found it in a lavotary , well here iam'

Pansy looked up at the voice . that voice she knew somewhere but couldn't place it. At frist she saw hair , just hair and brown and bushy then she saw the face… holy merlin it couldn't be ! how in the world was Hermione granger in charge of this place . pansy was specifically told that establishment was run by ginny weasley potter but granger? It didn't make any sense.

" luna iam going to my office and please bring all messages and clients sheets what we had yesterday" granger spoke

" Hermione you have a client behind you" luna spoke quietly

Pansy saw Hermione granger and smiled . granger's eyes widened she blinked few times and shook her head as trying to wake up from a bad dream.

" granger , pleasure to meet you" pansy smiled her queen bitch smirk and extended hand to granger.

Granger apparently had difficult time to grasp this and blinked again. But then she extended her hand and shook it.

" uh nice to see you too Parkinson and welcome to LOVELESS AND CLUELESS . I didn't know you heard of us" granger spoke stupidly.

"yes I did and believe me everyone knows but iam surprised to see _you _here for I was told this was run by ginny potter"

Granger spoke something under her breath . pansy hated that habit . mumbling was habit of someone she knew very well and it got in her skin more than anything.

"you heard correct but me and ginny are partners in this firm mostly ginny runs it and iam a healer in st mungos but nowadays ginny's pregrant and she couldn't make it I had to take her shifts and run it for her for time being" granger spoke while guiding pansy to her office.

Pansy entered the office , it was very professional looking with cream coloured walls and yellow lights and ebony desk with prachment and quills and files . the structure of office was homy and comfortable and she immediately knew that granger didn't do anything in this room.

She looked at Hermione granger , her knee length black skirt and grey washed too many times used shirt , she rose an eyebrow at her who was busy looking in files.

" right so why are you here?" . granger asked pansy . who fidgeted with her freshly manicured nails.

" I came here because I need your help granger , your firm offers a counseling and advice to those who have lost their way in relationships , and I heard somewhere that this office has bought peoples together , people come to you or ginny potter and you have given them help and it had been huge successes for them . for I have seen people happy by your counseling".

Granger was impressed by this knowledge . so she sat back and spoke

" ok you heard about us I guess that is flattering for our company and we do work hard to satisify our clients but iam curious where have you heard about us?"

" my two best friends Theodore nott and Tracy davis"

Granger smiled " right those two fought like a plague , it was miracle they worked out"

"see now I think you can help me too , my problem is same but bit different and I really want your help" pansy spoke eagerly

" pansy you haven't stated your problem"

Pansy felt stupid she blushed and spoke "right uh look its bit complicated I don't know how to explain it".

Now granger rosed her eyebrow she didn't say anything but motioned her to continue.

"you see iam in love with this man for many years , ever since Hogwarts but I haven't approached him till now I have tried to impress him really I did but I wasn't good enough , he sees me as a good friend and nothing more and

During war our relationship was restrianted we hadn't had any contact . I tried to be there for him but he pushed me off many times and then he apologized we have been good friends for long but I can't move on without him . its been hard yes I tried to move on really I did but iam hopelessly in love with this man I really don't know what to do he is a biggest playboy I have ever seen I have seen him changing girls like that but to me I know why he does it I can understand him and I care for him .he's currently in a relationship with one of girl that agonizes me a lot I tried to tell him but I just don't want to hurt him".

Granger was silent probably comprehending what pansy said , to pansy her own words sounded rubbish to her . she has never been good in explaining problems and she didn't how to project them .

Granger edged closer on the table and spoke " let me guess you like this guy ?" she waited for pansy to nod " you haven't told him anything about your feelings yet he sees you as a friend and then you see him playing with different girls and now he is settle for relationship you don't like it and you are getting jealous" .

Pansy's mouth dropped in horror , jealous! No way it couldn't be possible although she did get jealous when she saw him with other girls but no it wasn't jealousy just concern.

Granger saw her expression and spoke " pansy don't deny it. You are jealous but that is because you love him too much iam not an agni aunt but I can guess you are hurting , the thing is I don't know what solution I should give you I rather have you and gentleman here but I guess it couldn't be possible since you yourself haven't told him anything".

They both were silent for a moment each thinking hard it was a sticky situation really .

Pansy then looked up at granger and had an idea ..what if she ?

But how?

Anyways she is going to say it " I think you can help me granger" .

Granger's eyes were narrowed , she didn't understand what pansy was meaning .

"how"? inquired granger

" well how about you get to know him ? be his friend ? coninvence him? If he trusts you enough surely he will listen to you" .pansy fidgeted again.

" what ? you mean be his pretend girlfriend or something"? granger spoke hesistantly.

" no no not girlfriend granger just a _friend_ , a friend with no feelings whatsoever see iam a friend _with _feelings you will be friend of indifference you will have no emotional bond but just someone to rely on without getting uncomfortable that way you can help me and him to be together".

Granger blinked her eyes then she rubbed her nose. Her eyes were still confused .

" iam not sure Parkinson how can I coninvence him ? what if he doesn't open to me? Its not easy you know making friends is easy but actually being a friend and especially pretend is hard I don't think this man will ever open to me".

Pansy clenched her jaw she didn't like it what granger said .

" why?" pansy inquired .

" iam not some bloody informant or spy Parkinson and I don't think it will work besides the plan will fail in seconds"

" you are not a spy granger nor informant you are just a friend a mutual one who will help us bond granger why can't you help here"?

"are you raving mad ? how on earth iam supposed to that ? wouldn't he guess what we have been upto"? granger nearly shouted.

" you can do it and I know you can besides you are good on friendships and stuff iam not iam pathetic as giant squid I can just comfort but I can advice nor help them"

" no Parkinson its impossible"

" but you are the only one who can help me granger ? please don't do this I know I have been horrible to you and friends but please just once help me out please" pansy spoke with nearly tears in eyes.

Granger stared at her for a long moment . she can see battle going on her head she was debating this .

Finally she let out a sigh and spoke " fine but on one condition I will not repeat anything he says about you or relationships this will be highly confidential, you will not force me into anything If I have to give advice or help I will do it on my own and if he doesn't come around don't blame me or sue our company"

Pansy smiled , she had won the battle now she has to win the war.

Granger continued " and this will not leave from my office believe me a word and I will know pansy iam just helping you this time next time you are your own and you have to stop calling me granger".

Pansy smiled again and held a hand to shake it " deal and I will abide to all those conditions gra-iam sorry Hermione".

Hermione shook her hand and pansy stood up to leave her office when suddenly Hermione turned around and spoke " just a minute pansy you haven't told me his name".

With that pansy smirked and without turning she spoke " its draco , draco malfoy iam sure you know him".

Pansy left the building with shocked granger behind her .

" _WHAT?"_

a/n well what do you think my very frist attempt in romance story iam going to try to finish this and my other stories soon till then hit the review button and let me know!


	2. a not so coincidence meeting

As Drano Malfoy entered the ministry from the floo network and walked into atrium by fountain he got many looks as he passed , especially from female population of the ministry , some were desire, love , lust , hate …ouch … and indifferent . he looked at the indifferent expressioned witch , and shook his head , there was nothing in his power to make her feel anything towards him well expect one emotion could be counted but that was enough for them both.

being assistant auror of department of auror did nothing to his reputation as a malfoy , a name which he was borned with a blessing and curese , blessing that he was rich and famous through his childhood days curse well serving of voldemort and getting constant hating and indifferent looks from fellow workers.

That is why he turned his attention to ladies this morning . he could not look at men's eyes and acknowledege them for they make poor judgements about him , his family , his role in war and blah blah blah.

Oh shut it ! he thought it has been four bloody years now and he was tired of these judgements so he let them judge as he can be let them see as they want him to see. Four years gone by and still with the looks . he doesn't care now.

He tried making peace with potter but the prick was so stuck up and arrogant than ever so he just shrugged and regarded him only as colleague which was fine by draco, with weasley it was impossible. But the most difficult was granger.

Well yes he hasn't made peace with one Hermione granger not because she was muggleborn or girl he loathed in school days or girl who was tortured in his home that night but only he didn't want to .

You see draco malfoy is a very a selfish person when it comes to peace making if he's making peace with you then he is giving himself too in this relationship or whatsever but prissy annoying know it all witch had shook his basic foundations of beliefs he believed, being a war heroine and fighting side by side by potter and showing him she's still best after all happened still frustrated him . he didn't made peace because he knew once he make this offering she would hex him for years and probably kill him right at the spot . So essentially he didn't even tried to acknowledge her exisistance after the war.

Expect golden trio he was very good friends with fellow slytherins theo nott and tracy davis , pansy Parkinson and blaise zabini have been his life support after war and they have came very close with theo and tracy married and blaise enagaged to some ravenclaw girl . the only friend he can count on was pansy .

Sure everyone thought that once pansy and draco had been item which wasn't true it never had been like that not even remotely in fifth year they did kiss under mistletoe but it was so awkward that two decided to be friends after that. He would lie and die and not say that pansy had been his throughout pillar of support during and after war with exchange of letters and meetings the two were closer then ever but it was just friendship.

Can one feel that comfortable and happy in friendship ? he wondered

He doubted he will ever have friend as pansy and if he does came to know well that would be day when he will be potter's slave for whole life.

Speaking of potter the prick showed up at his cubicle at 8 in the morning earning a well defined mental groan and clenched jaw.

"what is it potter ? why are you here this early in my cubicle?" draco inquired while sipping his coffee and examinaning daily prophet.

Potter rolled his eyes and looked at him .

"I came to give you files of our raid that was yesterday the culprit is caught and you can visit him around noon today".

Potter and draco worked side by side during raids and such. Potter being head auror has to report him prisoner being held and draco's job was to find out why and how and what of the reason.

"fine I will go but I will hand that report to you tomorrow as I have plans for today". Draco looked at the file.

Potter raised his eyebrow. There it was the all judgemental look and draco malfoy didn't care least .

" and what plans could be malfoy than not giving me the report today?".

Draco smirked, he wanted potter to suffer a little more. Getting potter riled was load fun .

" Oh nothing just a hot date something you surely have forgotten" . draco said coolly .

Potter said nothing expect a huff was heard … ahh the sweet sound of victory always plesant to ears.

" fine then but I want it by tomorrow morning".

"as you wish my lord" draco opened the door and potter left.

With that draco sat down ,scanning files and filling all the sheets. He was desperately waiting for 4 pm as he was getting tired and hungry all the same. He closed his eyes and banged his head on the table. Wishing that voldemort really killed potter.

As clock struck 4 he got up , threw an air kiss to potter who was watching him confusingly and made his way to elevator.

The elevator stopped and he broke out of the ministry . on his way he bought some flowers not roses mind you but some yellow tulips and ran when suddenly he ran into a big huge hairy block.

With groan he got up and scanned his clothing . what he saw next was shocked.

The big hairy block was standing up and apparently fixing her skirt and giving him dirtiest look he ever seen in his life.

Draco's eyes went wide, he didn't understand what the hell is _she _doing here? Well she can be anywhere she want it's a free country but seriously bump into him … how cheesy

"can't you walk like a normal person ferret?" an annoying high pitch voice was heard through his ears.

Draco smirked and let out a hand to help her , but she smacked his hand and stood up.

" ah granger how much I have missed you" draco spoke in a sing song voice.

Granger growled yes growled draco tried to cringe when the sound came.

"shut up and why are you running like a madman?" she inquired.

" why are you still a mudblood?" draco spoke dryly.

Granger mouth opened she was shocked and to say she wasn't hurt well that would be lie. Draco immediately regretted but didn't voice the thought.

" oh so back again to those insults are we? Well fine ferret if you must know I live here and I was going home and thanks to you iam covered in dirt and my dress is ruined and this was favorite shirt!". Granger yelled again.

" well mudblood yes we are back again to those insults and since we never made peace why should we even refer each other as friends and why in the hell are you telling me where you live or not do I look I care ? no then why should I care that I made your dress ugly considering how ugly it is its hardly considered to be called favorite". draco spoke all in one breath not waiting for her to speak.

Granger's face was priceless.

Her face went from pink to red and then tomato red which would have brought weasley to shame if he saw it . her eyes got cloudy and her lips parted to spew hexes and insults for him.

Draco was ready for her attack.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING ME THAT ? I MEAN ITS OVER THE WAR IS OVER! HOW THICK CAN YOU GET? FOR ALL TIMES I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT HAVE CHANGED BUT YOU ARE SAME STUBBORN ARSE AS YOU WERE IN BACK IN FIFTH YEAR!" . Hermione granger's eyes were teary now.

Few onlookers were looking at them with great interest . draco had enough sense to case a silencing spell before her rant.

He really wanted to say something tell her he's sorry or something but he can't. it was too damn hard and right now she looked like she would feast on his meat if he even starts to say iam sorry granger.

Draco picked his bouquet and without looking at granger silently walked away .

Hermione granger was now seething . she hated him really she did but most of all she hated Pansy Parkinson.

Even intentionally running into him and lying to him did nothing good. He was same prick as he was before how the hell would she even work with him when he hates her so much?

A/n well what do you think? Do you not like it? I know its bit confusing but I have figured the plot in my head and iam working on next chapter and I would like to keep suspense with it but no reviews ? well I hope after this chapter your misunderstanding should been clear now.


	3. old scars and memories

A/n alright here is another chapter , its bit emotional showing their emotions after the war. But really I guess people don't like my story well that doesn't stop me does it? Atleast people do read.

Hermione entered her flat and collapsed in the right in the sofa. She doesn't raise her head when she saw something hairy touch her leg. She tried to ignore but hairy thing kept touching her. She sighed and got up and saw her cat crookshanks staring holes at her.

"Sorry crooks had a really hard day" she apologized to the cat. The cat didn't say anything but walked proudly away to the kitchen indicating that he's late for his food. Hermione got up and opened the cat food and laid it on his bowl. The cat ate it happily well at least someone is happy for her.

During last week she was busy with patients, Ginny, Ginny's office, Harry and Ron's constant owl and pansy.

A lot of people needed her this week. It has been hectic for her too which means she didn't sleep much around and was tired and cranky at the same.

She now just wanted to lay back and sleep but it never came as it took to the evil shape of Draco malfoy who liked to haunt her in her nightmares.

Yes, Draco malfoy had been haunting her nightmares many times. make that 5 years during and after the war. It hasn't been easy on Hermione as others. Both Harry and Ron moved on their lives after the war. With Harry as auror training and Ron getting busy with his brother at the joke shop launching world wide chains.

Hermione and Ron relationship was another obstacle. The two went into relationship after the war but it became so awkward and tense that sometimes whole weasley family had to break them. After sometime they parted thinking it would be better if they should be friends. Even then it was awkward until Ron proposed to Luna lovegood whom he had a crush on since 5th year which he never told anyone and was getting married in few months.

Well as for Hermione they have been couple but only very short just 2 week time trials. She did date people from work but there was so disastrous so she decided to close the dating box of her life.

Meanwhile it seemed that young malfoy pleasured entering in her dreams and turning them into nightmares. The very first nightmare she had of him was right after when she escaped the malfoy manor in shell cottage. Harry and Ron were burying dobby when all they heard was a scream break out , they rushed in and saw fleur trying to calm Hermione who was thrashing and sweating in her bed and all she was yelling was _"don't malfoy don't! don't give him to them". _

She was bit embarrassed when she learned of her dream. But she wasn't sorry .she merely took it as aftermath of what happened in the manor but it became more and more vivid. Sometimes it was Harry being tortured or killed, sometimes her, sometimes weasels and sometimes her parents.

But strange after all she would still see malfoy's face scared and pale to death. He was afraid that night but he did manage to lie the biggest lie which saved all of their lives.

She did wonder what if malfoy didn't lie and told the truth then what?

Harry could have been killed in instant.

So he practically did saved their necks while they saved his in room of requirement.

He was panicked that night. Like a lost boy.

And she felt sorry for him. She still does.

But now malfoy had grown into arrogant confident man she ever seen. One of best auror around as Harry says though he's most obnoxious person ever, he did his job excellent and was quite clever. Coming that from Harry was saying a lot.

Pansy is a lucky girl. She thought she knows how it takes for a woman to tell her feelings to the man who she had been in love with since school. It was hard for them to put it into words. She figured pansy really is shy just like her.

It did took Ron to make a first move but weren't Hermione there she never knew what might have happened.

So that is why she decided to help pansy because she saw a sixteen year old Hermione granger in 21 year pansy Parkinson.

Earning malfoy's friendship would be hard. But for pansy she did do it she wasn't fond of pansy

But she never backs out in her word.

Though she didn't like him, she didn't hate him either. She disliked him a lot yes.

But as draco malfoy called her mud blood in the street well that had been humialting. As she herself reminded everyday by looking in the scar in her arm.

She touched her scar, remembering how bellatrix's cool blade tore apart her skin and how she screamed for mercy,

Though it was for greater good she could never forget the feeling like someone was drowning her.

Just seeing malfoy that day . Those memories woke up and yes they did tear her apart _again._

That is why she avoided malfoy like a plague during those years . Harry and Ron did made peace with him , but for Hermione it was so hard just to look at him.

He never apologized to her neither did she .

It was like a wizard's chess. Each waiting for first move.

But now it seemed there is no choice she already made a promise and decided to help someone even though you have to befriend your enemy in process.

It would be hard of course, but she had survived the war, faced most dangerous times in her life. Then why the hell is she so scared of malfoy's treatment?

She could take him as a challenge. malfoy will give her hell and beyond but she was ready . Not because she made a promise but also she wanted to give him a chance .

To say she never wanted to be malfoy's friend would be a complete and balant lie.


	4. redemption at its best

" So I was thinking maybe I could have that interior designer look up to the master bathroom . you know just make a little adjusment into the setting . I just want to be comfertable you know , what you think of yellows? Well I like yellows but…" . Daphne Greengrass looked up from her magazines to her boyfriend of four years Draco malfoy . she just agreed to move in with him after coninvincing him that they should live togather as a couple. At frist draco wasn't that excited about it but after few agruments and little blackmail he finally agreed.

" are you even listening to me?" daphne inquired.

" what … yeah you were saying"? draco broke out of his thoughts . daphne frowned its not like draco to slip up but it might be work or something . she ran a hand on her golden blond hair trying to get his attention and nothing worked. Draco never missed that action but this time his attention was somewhere else.

'what is he upto?' daphne thought . she snapped her manicured fingers in front of his face . he jumped

"what the hell daph?" draco blinked his eyes .

Daphne smiled and slid a hand on her hair again. "well draco I think you are not intersted to make adjusments on our rooms" .

" what? No I was paying attention although I have to tell you I don't think iam going to afford a interior designer or whatever daph iam not _that _rich now" . draco spoke bluntly , he hated ticking daphne off but it was true the malfoys had lost lot of money during war , voldemort had ruthlessly rewarded the deatheaters for the killings of muggles and muggleborns from malfoy accounts as a punishment for malfoy family and draco for not killing dumbledore himslef.

That year was worst year he ever lived . he could not be more thankful when potter finally killed the noseless snake man . he did mention it to him right after the yes they shook hands which was hard because neither was wanting to make a frist move.

So draco had to apply for a job while his father was in azkaban and mother had moved out of the manor into a comfertable cottage by the sea in wales. Draco had no choice but to let manor sell which he gladly did and donated the money to building of hogwarts .

Now draco all had was big luxurious apartment with 3 bedroom and dining and drawing room complete with kitchens and bathrooms in heart of london . he had bought that apartment when he discovered that he had been left a little amount from his grandfather in order of emergencies .

But now food and other things have to come by own hard work. Which he didn't mind but it wasn't much, not exactly daphne's idea of hiring of interior designer.

Daphne let out a huff and went to fix a drink . draco sat and sipped his tea . he couldn't help thinking about last week's meeting with hermione granger in the street. He couldn't believe that he met the brians behind trio after a period of good four years or even talked to her. He had never seen her enter into potter's office or even weasley . they usually meet outside the ministry or somewhere. He did hear that she was now a healer but he never met her in

st. mungo's either.

To say the very words he chose to speak to her bought an instant regret and he had been thinking about it a for week now. He couldn't just snap out of it. the very words which shocked him and showed him the reality what it really meant.

The war was _really _over he knew that but he still get that uneasy feeling when someone judged him or even more better is being called deatheater on his way diagon alley.

But if the war really is over ? then why is he being the target of all insults and jabs . being called son of deatheater was bad enough in childhood . but being called deatheater was absoulte torture. He knew why magical public hated him so much ofcourse he had been behind those attacks wasn't he? He fixed the god damn the cabinet and let the deatheaters in the school . he had no absoultly played no positive role in the war . he wished he had . A huge enormorous guilt was in him.

Sure draco malfoy looked strong and arrogrant in front but he was total basketcase inside. He wanted to push the bloody guilt away but he couldn't find a way. And after seeing hermione granger that guilt came again. But surpriselingly he did not see any hate or judgemental look which he gets from potter and weasley he did not saw irratation , annoyance and a really bad mood.

To think that granger might actually not hold any grudge agianst him was unlikely . merlin he had hurt her most of all. Sure potter and weasley were fun to tease but granger he had a loathe for her back in school . he used to discuss that loathe around his fellow classmates . various reasons were there to loathe she was mudblood, smart, better person than him and was loved by all. Merlin he hated her.

But that loathe subsided when she was tortured in his own house by his lovely dead aunt. He never knew granger was that strong. He was sure she was going to die that night . it was most terrible nights of his life . he still felt those chills of that night and those screams which continue to haunt him in night.

Sometimes when he wakes up in night unknown to daphne he breaks down . his walls crumbles and he silently shed few tears. The horrors of war still haunt him but none of it hurt more than granger's screams and her scar on her arm branding her with a name which he himslef bestowed her in their scoend year. The guilt of it was taking its toll on draco . four years ago he cried and cried for the torture he had seen right after granger's escape. He was just thankful she was alive that's all.

That is why he made a peace treaty with harry potter and ronald weasley , he tried to push down that guilt but it never subsided . he was very very relecutant with she weasel and to granger let just say ignorance is bliss.

But now he couldn't ignore anymore he wanted very much to say how sorry he was for everything. He wanted to apologize very much but was afriad she might not forgive him and this could be his very frist apology to anyone . he might not forgive himself for hurting her so bad.

His head was aching now . daphne was still speaking but god he wanted to go out , he grabbed his coat and shoes when he heard a shrill voice " where are you going?" of daphne.

" going to pans place , want to come ?"

No reply

Daphne really didn't like pansy and draco's friendship . she disapproved of them being closer . she did came with a ridiculous idea that pansy might be in love with him which was full of shite ofcourse. Draco was sure pansy was never in love with him nor was he . but that won't coninvence daphne leave it to her to create irrational jealousy .

"no besides I have lot to do this afternoon you go on but be back before dinner" daphne flipped the magazine.

" yes mum" . draco muttered and appareted away.

Well another chapter I hope this shows draco and his relationship with his girlfriend and now we are going to see pansy and draco and how their relation is . don't worry hermione is coming and there will lot of banter between them. If you any comments or opinions just click the review button .


End file.
